The New Lois
by Starlinggirlbf
Summary: Lois finds out that she's going to die in a year, with only Clark who knows. Will she really die, or will Superman somehow save her.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first fanfiction, so please be free to comment on the story. I haven't watched the movie in a long while, though, so I'm doing this based on memory.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to CW/DC Comics Summary: Lois finds out that she's going to die in a year, with only Clark who knows. Will she really die, or …. Title: The New Lois

Chapter 1: The News

I noticed Clark was staring at me from his desk. I smiled at him, which made him look away. Clark was a reporter, like me, and we worked in The Daily Planet. Clark was a

sweet boy, actually, though he was always at the wrong place and the wrong time. I walked towards him.

"How are you doing, Clark? "I never felt embarrassed around Clark,

since he was the one usually stuttering. He was a great friend, though he really needed to lighten up.

"Oh, uh, the same as always. "He answered, pulling up his glasses as

they slid down his face, "Is something the matter?"

"What? Why?" "You seem kind of down, Miss Lane." "Oh, that. "I sat down next to him, "I don't know. Lately I've been

feeling a little tired, that's all. No need to worry about it." Clark could be so cute sometimes, really. He had this way of making me feel safe and comfortable. Wait! Safe and

comfortable? Oh boy. Clark was watching me, though trying to hide it. Suddenly, my vision blurred. I squinted.

"Are you alright, Lois? "Clark said, looking straight at me this

time.

"Of course I am.I just..."I Felt myself go weak.

Clark stood up, worried. "I think you should rest. "Was it me, or did his suddenly voice change? "Nothing's wrong, Clark."

I didn't want Clark to worry, "I just had a bit of a daze. I'll go back to work now. "I stood up and turned to leave. Suddenly, I felt my knees turn to jelly, and my mind go

dizzy. I tried to move, but I fell down, and everything turned black...

I was dreaming. One moment I was I one place, and then another. Someone was holding me, but I

couldn't open my eyes. For some reason, I felt all tingly inside, like the person was someone very close to me. Without even thinking, I whispered, "I love you." For a

moment, the person holding me stopped. I wanted to open my eyes so badly, but they were glued shut. "I love you too. "A male's voice answered, holding me tightly. I

wanted to laugh, since he sounded just someone I knew. Superman, yeah right. My heart raced, and I felt myself wander back into the darkness…

I opened my eyes a tiny bit, hearing two voices. I was in a hospital bed, obviously in a hospital.

'Is she going to be alright?"I knew that was Clark's voice. 'For now she I'm afraid I've got bad news."

"What is it?!"

"I was looking through her x-rays, and apparently her heart is failing. With time, her heart will stop completely. She has about a year left before that happens."

"WHAT?!"I screamed, opening my eyes wide and sitting up. Both of them looked at me, shocked. "You mustn't get up so quickly, Miss."The doctor said, worried.

"I can't die, doctor! How did this happen?" I felt tears on my cheeks. I got up off my bed. "I have to go!" I said, not caring that I was in my hospital gown.

"Please, Miss. You must rest first." "How can I, knowing I'm going to die soon?!"

"Lois", Clark said, his tone surprising me. I turned toward him, and felt myself go unconscious again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Promise

I was dreaming again. Clouds passed by quickly, the blue sky changing from day to night.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I yelled.

"You won't, Lois." A familiar voice said. Grandfather's voice.

"Grandfather! Is that you? What do you mean? "I started running toward the voice.

"Lois." He said, "You must be patient. After all, I'm watching over you, as well as someone else close to you. "I could hear his warm chuckle,

feeling my heart ache.

"I've missed you." I said softly.

"You don't need to worry, Lois. It's not your time yet."

"I'm so confused!" I yelled, stopping.

"It's time for you… to wake up! "As he said this, everything disappeared, and I woke up, breathing heavily. I was sweating a lot, though not

from the heat.

"You're awake! "Clark yelled, as he entered the door. "You've been asleep for a day. I thought…never mind." He sat down next to me.

"Can I leave now? "I asked, hating the icky doctor smell.

"Yes. "Was all he said, returning back to his shy self?

"Umm."I muttered, not wanting to mention the obvious.

"Oh, uhh, I guess you need to change. I'll be in the waiting room. "He practically ran out the door. I dressed quickly, and then left the hospital

with Clark. I was ready for work, though I felt like I had missed something. Oh well.

"Clark, please don't tell anyone." I said, knowing that Clark knew what I was talking about. He looked worried.

"But…what about your parents?"

"I don't want anyone to worry, especially my parents."

Clark stopped for a moment, and then said, "I won't tell anyone. For you, I won't." He looked at me, in the eyes this time. It was only a second,

but it felt way longer. I could feel a change, like I would never look at Clark the same way as before. My heart raced, as something bloomed inside me. We

both looked away at the same time, though I knew my face was all red. As we left for work, we didn't speak. I didn't know if it was because I wouldn't, or I couldn't.

I forgot to mention this story's taking place after Superman met Lois, so shes already all in love with him. I haven't written him in yet, but I will soon. Please review, and thanks for all the support.


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters done! I wonder how long I'll make this story. I guess it all depends on you guys, since I usually lose interest if I feel like no one's ever going to read this. I decided to add a new character, Robert. Just a little twist in the story, so enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Date with Robert

Work seemed pretty normal today. I got a few stares, but nothing too dramatic. Clark, I noticed, glanced at me from time to time. I frowned. I didn't like it went people worried, or felt pity for me. I was supposed to be the strong one, the one who could take on anything on in the face. Yet lately, I haven't been too sure. Clark was making me nervous, which didn't happen often.

"Sup, Lois." A voice said in back of me, which made me flinch.

"Good morning, Robert. Aren't you supposed to be working?" I replied. Robert didn't work here, though he always somehow managed to sneak in here. He was a good guy, though sometimes he really just needed to focus on his work more than flirting.

"C'mon, Lois! I come by to ask you on this date, and this is what you say." I rolled my eyes. "If I say yes, will you leave? Though well go just as friends, got that? "Robert grinned.

"I'll see you at eight. "He said, and then left. I slapped my head gently. Great. I was never going to finish my report now.

"Lois. "I jumped again. "Robert, I thought I told you-Oh, sorry Clark!" He looked upset, which didn't happen often.

"Jimmy told me to hand you these papers." He handed the papers to me, which I took with a nod.

"So…are going out with Robert? "He asked quickly. I was confused.

"How would you know about that?'

"Oh, uhh."He cleared his throat, "I was already here when you were talking and... Well...uhh."

"Its fine, Clark. It's not like you were eavesdropping or something." Clark looked ashamed, which made me suspicious.

"Anyways, yes. I'm going on a date with Robert, but it's like not were an item or anything. Were just going as friends. "I was acting like Clark was my husband, wasn't I? My cheeks blushed red, I could tell.

"What about Superman? "Clark said suddenly, which threw me off. "Superman? "I felt my shoulders slump, "The only time I see him now is on T.V., which really doesn't mean anything. Maybe dating Robert isn't a bad thing. Maybe…I just need to start over. "Before Clark could say anything, I left, feeling I had just swallowed a rock…..

I took me a while, but I managed to find the perfect outfit to wear. It was a blue dress, which glittered as I moved little diamonds all over it. I put on the silver heart-shaped earrings that went amazing with my dress. The high heels were probably a little too much, but I still wore them. I wouldn't wear any make up, though. Why did it seem like I was getting ready for someone other than Robert? I blasted the thought out of my mind, since this was not the right time to think of someone else. Robert picked me up from my apartment, and we drove to a restaurant called, "Priscilla's Heavenly."

As we we entered, I felt as though someone was watching us. The waiter came and handed us a menu. I ordered mashed potatoes with gravy with soda, while Robert ordered only wine. I finished rather quickly, while Robert, I noticed, had drunk about five cups of wine.

"You really should eat something, you know. "I said, as he looked like he started to get drunk.

"You should drink some of this wine, Lois. You look like you need to bump it up another level." I frowned, disgusted.

"I think I should go now." I said, getting up. I walked outside, realizing Robert had followed me. "Leaving so soon, darling. How bout a kiss?" He puckered his lips, which made me wince.

"Get away from me!" Robert was looking more like a zombie every minute, which scared me. I started running, but Robert was too fast. "Let me go!"I yelled, hoping someone could hear.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter, sadly. I was write more chapters, but something came up and now Ill have to finish it now. Please enjoy this last chapter.

Chapter 4: Saved by the Superman

"No can do."he said. I cried out, trying to break free. I closed my eyes, as I waited for the worst.

"Let go of her!" a voice yelled, feeling the weight of Robert against me disappear. I opened my eyes. It was Superman!

"Are you alright?" He asked, walking towards me. I felt my heart race.

"Im fine now. Thank you for saving me." I managed to say.

"Its dark now. Ill take you home."he said. I nodded, feeling dizzy. I held onto him, as we started flying up. My heart was beating so fast I bet he could hear it too. I looked away, trying to get as far from his face as possible.

"Do you hate me,Lois?" he asked, his expression full of hurt. A moment passed.

"No."I said, "Sometimes I feel like I do, but after a while the feeling washes away."

"I know about youre condition." Superman suddenly said.

"How do you know? The only one who was there was the doctor and Clark." I was confused.

"You forget my ears are different from yours, Lois. "

"Oh."I looked away.

' "I know how to save you, Lois."he said, which made my eyes widen.

"HOW?" I finally looked at him.

"I dont think youll like it when I tell you."

"I dont care! Please tell me, Superman." He hesitated for a moment, then decided to continue.

"In order for you to live, Id have to send a piece of my powers into you. It would engulf youre body, which would fix youre heart until it was stronger than ever." I was about to say something, but he stopped me. "However...even though youre heart wont be in danger of failing, you wont be just Lois anymore."

"What do you mean?"I was more confused than ever.

" When it spreads throughout youre body, slowly youll turn more and more like me, superhuman."

I couldnt believe this. This sounded just like Twilight, when Bella turned into a vampire. It was a once in a lifetime chance, yet I still had my doubts. I thought about being able to fly, being with Superman.

"I accept." I said. He looked shocked for a moment, then smiled. We landed on my apartment.

"So how are you-!" I said, but was interrupted as Superman leaned toward me and kissed me. For a second, I was shocked. My mind was on fire, yet i still pulled away, angry.

"How dare you." I managed to say.

"This is the only way I can save you." Superman said, not looking sorry at all.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I promise you Im not lying."he said.I blushed like crazy, which made him grin.

"I need to tell you something."he said, his expression turning serious. I looked at him, waiting.

"Ive wanted to tell you before, but there was never the right chance until now. Clark... clark is me. "

I gasped, as I heard this. It was so unbelievable, yet I could see it now. They both had the same color of eyes, the same black hair...How could I have been so stupid to not notice!

" Thats not the only thing I need to say. I also need to tell you that I love you. I love you so much it hurts." I wanted to cry of joy, yet I controlled myself. I also had somethings I wanted to say.

"I... I love you too. Ive love you all this time, but I was too scared to admit it."

Superman grinned as I told him this. I smiled too. Without thinking, I kissed him, and he kissed me back. I knew that he was the one, and that I would never love another man but him. We kissed for a long moment, and then watched as the sky lit up with fireworks. I knew that from now on, everything would that I thought about it, I never did finish that report. I grinned, then kissed Superman once more.


End file.
